


Anniversary

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2019 [18]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Jack and Maddie are sort of insensitive, crossposted from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Danny leaned over the railing above the stairs and watched Vlad closely, face carefully blank. He had learned, painfully, not to broadcast emotions, not to be open, not to be predictable, when Vlad was around. Vlad was dangerous, both to Danny and his family. He was older than Danny, more powerful, more experienced, smarter, or at least wilier. Vlad's Obsessions made his goals predictable, but his methods weren't, and every time Vlad had seriously, directly, fought Danny, Danny had lost. Badly.
Series: Dannymay 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757458
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	Anniversary

Danny leaned over the railing above the stairs and watched Vlad closely, face carefully blank. He had learned, painfully, not to broadcast emotions, not to be open, not to be predictable, when Vlad was around. Vlad was dangerous, both to Danny and his family. He was older than Danny, more powerful, more experienced, smarter, or at least wilier. Vlad's Obsessions made his goals predictable, but his methods weren't, and every time Vlad had seriously, directly, fought Danny, Danny had lost. Badly.

On the other hand, Danny was more than proficient at disrupting Vlad's plots. He had trust, access, and allies where Vlad didn't, and, although he still couldn't be in two places at once, he wasn't under as much scrutiny as Vlad was, what with Vlad's numerous adult obligations.

Also, Danny could always tell his parents about Plasmius, Phantom, and half-ghosts. That threat had, thus far, kept Vlad from going too far.

Danny sighed, and rested his chin on the railing. Vlad looked up, and met Danny's eyes. The man smiled, and gave him a little wave.

Danny rolled his eyes, and walked away, shutting himself in his room. Unfortunately, Vlad could be in two places at once, and one of the places he was, was in Danny's room. Danny scowled, momentarily forgetting his earlier resolve.

"Dude. This is my room."

"I know, little badger," said Vlad, smoothly, "I know. And, interestingly enough," he continued, smiling slowly, "your parents have offered to let me use it while I stay here."

Danny suppressed a blanch. "I'm sorry, while you what?"

"Oh? Didn't they tell you? Well, I suppose the buffoon wouldn't remember, and Maddie _can_ be charmingly scatterbrained at times."

Danny crossed his arms, and leaned back against the door. Danny wouldn't give Vlad the satisfaction of making him ask again.

Vlad's smile grew thin, and twisted. "This week is the anniversary."

Danny raised his eyebrow. "Of what? Their's is in October."

"Of their first 'success' with a ghost portal," said Vlad.

Danny actually flinched. "They- They _called_ it that?" he asked, sympathetic against his will. Then realized something that made it worse. "You mean it's your, um, your deathday?"

"My what?" asked Vlad, not quite sneering. "My _deathday?_ Goodness, Daniel, you have quite the imagination. We aren't dead."

Well. There went that sympathy. Most of that sympathy. At least half. Or maybe a quarter. Some of it, anyway. Maybe _Vlad_ hadn't died, but Danny was quite sure he had.

"Whatever," said Danny. "That doesn't explain why you're staying here."

"Why, because they invited me to help them with their _current_ project. To celebrate, and for old times' sake."

"Current project being?"

Vlad practically _beamed._ "Why, an expedition to the Ghost Zone, of course!"

"Great."


End file.
